Lazo: Diarmuid
by MigLi-san
Summary: Para él, ese lazo cumplía otro significado, profesaba la admiración y el anhelo, la fantasía de contar sueños utópicos a su lado, la representación de una salvación que le brindaba esperanza de vivir, aún después de la ineludible muerte. [Paralelo de Lazo con Gilgamesh; DiarmuidxArturia]


Antes que nada gracias por darle al click y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con este fanfic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

 **CRÉDITOS:** Fate y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La última vez que la vió, el estaba sangrando. Era mucho mas que la fuerza vital escurriéndose por las heridas, era la frustración y la derrota brotando por los poros de todo su ser. Se sentía impotente, traicionado nuevamente. Se hizo muchas preguntas en tan corto periodo de tiempo como lo resultaba la muerte, que arrebataba todos los años de vida en solo segundos. Dudo, de porque camino y tránsito la vida tan ciegamente, creyendo que todo el mundo era como el, que las personas eran todas justas. Solo la imagen de un ángel era lo suficiente para creer en su último aliento de vida, que no todo era tan gris como se lo pintaban, o como el fin de su ciclo biológico quería hacerle creer entre los miles de miedos propios de este. Ella no traicionaba, su mirada esmeralda, asustada, sorprendida, llena de compasión, se lo recordaba y se lo recordó en todo lo que llevaban de conocerse, que se le hizo sumamente poco para sus mas ansiados deseos. Vivió mas de lo que queria con la sentencia a muerte ya impuesta por la trayectoria de su propia lanza, lo suficiente como para que su sentido del oído siga latente. Escuchó los susurros de la que era la mas bella reina, aquellos en los que pedía disculpas, en los que nombrar a Kiritsugu era como profanar un insulto, esos en los que la rabia por ambos master fluía como un manantial de improperios bien disfrazados. Sintió las quejas, la voz quebrarse entre tanto, la empuñadura de la espada ser apretada con una fuerza casi dolorosa, como intentó levantarla en contra de quien aun la mantenía en esta era histórica, sus pasos débiles, a punto de derrumbarse. Y estaba bien, aunque aquella expresión fuese simple lástima, él estaba conforme. Lo último que supo, es que murió sonriendo.

Ella lo hacía sonreír, su simple aura celestial le recordaba a sus días de gloria, a esos primeros instantes en la vida en que todo parece tan puro, tan nuevo y reluciente. Ella, con su bonito lazo enredando los cabellos de ángel, era la imagen que profesaba admiración y ternura. Su pequeño lazo azul le otorgaba anhelo, uno en que lo desataba y jugaba con las hebras doradas a cazar sueños utópicos a su lado, sobre una cama al amanecer, contando todo tipo de sueños a cumplir juntos mientras se encargaba de abrazarla y mimarla, de pies a cabeza, con el alma. Se imaginaba sonriendo, sintiendo el calor abrigarle el corazón, sentirse seguro y a salvo en esos pequeños brazos, en una caricia, o una simple mirada esmeralda de las que ella decidida sabía hacer. Y así se soñaba, en todas las mañanas de su vida compartidas con su otra mitad, con su oxígeno, jugueteando con un lazo de forma casual, anudándolo o haciéndole nuevos peinados a su reina en lo simple y dulce de lo cotidiano. Se otorgaba ese derecho, el de soñar despierto miles de veces, encerrarse en ese mundo paralelo junto con ella, usándola en sus ilusiones aunque estas no se pudieran cumplir. Hacerlo no costaba nada, era un motor que lo impulsaba en toda situación difícil.

Estuvo bien haber muerto antes que ella. Pensándolo bien, desde su profundo dolor infligido a propia mano y por propia arma blanca, no hubiese soportado un duelo de caballeros con ella. Prefería el suicidio antes que ver la pálida piel y su cinta azul cielo siendo embebidos por la sangre de uno de los seres mas nobles que ha conocido. La simple idea de sufrir tal duelo lo hubiese enloquecido al instante. Se hubiese ido con ella, primero en alma, luego en cuerpo, dejándose estar y al filo del fin de forma despreocupada, inconscientemente a propósito. Porque si ella se retiraba de su vida ¿que le quedaría para seguir formando parte de esta? Un puñado de personas en guerra y llena de sin sentidos malignos no eran un buen incentivo a seguir avanzando en su camino.

Su sentido del tacto se iba yendo, probablemente por todo el desastre de sangre que sentía a su alrededor y le impedía respirar con normalidad, una caricia suave en su cabello fue el pase directo hacia el Edén. Todo se fue nublando en una suave calma negra, que en un punto inexacto comenzaba a fundirse con el azul, y luego la luz del sol reflejándose en el claro y despejado cielo. Recuerda lo mucho que esperó allí, siempre soleado y con las noches mas bellas que había visto en toda su vida, incluso mas bellas que las de Irlanda. Y esperó, como quien tiene la ilusión certera. Solo con ver su espalda bastaba, solo con desatar ese lazo y decirle lo bella que lucía como mujer al menos una sola vez era suficiente. Quería hacerle saber la diferencia, entre Diarmuid en una Guerra del Santo Grial y un lancero locamente enamorado. Porque eso era lo único que lo había mantenido en pie, cuando nada mas parecía suficiente para reina le parecía cautivadora, mas quería lo que había mas allá de una armadura, más allá de una espada, súbditos y guerras heroicas. Quería el lazo, atárselo a la muñeca y llevarlo siempre consigo, que no tenga que volverlo a usar, porque eso solo representaba la atadura de un cabello dispuesto a no estorbar el campo de visión en una batalla. Rogó, en el rezo mas largo de su vida, aún cuando creía nula su capacidad de creer en algo divino nuevamente después de tanto diablo metiendose en su vida. La necesitaba, como respirar, como a sus ideales, era el fundamento de todas las cosas buenas. Sus brazos se sentían vacíos sin un pequeño cuerpo entre ellos al que estrujar aunque nunca antes hallan tenido la dicha de hacer tal cosa. Quería grabarla en la memoria, hermosa y radiante, idílica y leal.

Arturia, lisa y llanamente Arturia lo había cautivado, su historia, su forma de llevar con ahínco la espada expresando todo en lo que creía. La única persona justa en un mundo retorcido por la magia y sus enredos de muerte y destrucción.

Caminó, el azul cielo y ese Lazo, el que atesoraría como fiel devoto todas las vidas que el destino le imponga, aquel que lo ataba al alma de aquella mujer mas fuerte que cualquier grillete. El jardín de lo que él consideraba un Edén vacío sin la persona que amaba, se agitaba violentamente por el viento. Respiró profundo, aún sentía el dolor punzante de una lanza que pudo haberse clavado tanto años, como solo unos minutos. Iba a esperar lo que fuese, y en realidad, mientras más tarde ella llegue, mejor. Porque merecía una próspera vida, porque la quería ver con la frente en alto y llena de historias hermosas, felices. Porque quería el mejor de los transitares para ella, tan joven y deslumbrante, llena de cargas que no merecía. Sabía lo que ella sufría, sabía el camino difícil por el que caminaba a paso decidido, las cargas de un puesto irreemplazable y tan importante como el suyo, el de un rey. Pero eso no importaría luego, si lo lograba, si lograba lo que deseaba por una vez en la vida, un cargo supremo como ese no interesaba. Con la vida de un humano normal, promedio, bastaba...con solo saberse a su lado, aún con una vida discreta y humilde se sentiría flotando sobre el universo.

Sus pasos suaves se hicieron una rápida carrera hacia un árbol que nunca vió. Siempre terminaba corriendo, siempre aceleraba todo en búsqueda de una espalda de alas de angel invisibles, recordando porque seguía con la calidez de la esperanza albergando su pecho. A veces aunque hasta la lluvia era hermosa allí, se permitía derrumbarse cuando lo venía a visitar al jardín, a veces el concepto del tiempo se hacia tan largo y pesado como sus recuerdos en las diferentes guerras transitadas. A veces alguna lágrima se fundía con el lamento del cielo, y gritaba, porque todo ese paraíso no bastaba, porque todo tenía un valor nulo si no estaba ella llenando con su fragancia todo el espacio. Se sentía vacío en aquellos días en que el clima lo acompañaba. Y ese era uno de ellos, en el que si bien las gotas de agua no caían, el cielo se nublaba, los animales se ocultaban y los truenos parecían el neto retrato del miedo, del colapso, la línea de la cordura rompiéndose, el tic tac azotando la razón. Corrió, el árbol era inmenso, como en su tierra de antaño, sus raíces eran monstruosamente grandes. Era el monumento de una edad milenaria dispuesta a quedarse por siempre en forma de árbol. ¿Cuántas cosas habrá presenciado?, lo rodeó, frondoso y de enorme copa agitada por el viento. Las sensaciones se hicieron mas grandes, la desesperación, la percepción de una intrusión y la invasión de ansiedad, todo calaba mas fuerte, como en el mundo humano, donde la carga emocional era mas pesada que en aquel lugar. El viento no le permitía ver con tantas hojas y su mechón característico de cabello danzando furioso, tuvo que agarrarse del tronco, era necesario si no quería ser desplazado por lo que parecía el inicio de un tornado.

—¡Diarmuid!— Escuchó gritar, sus ojos se abrieron, las lágrimas fueron casi automáticas, como si todo el martirio que había soportado en los confines de la soledad estuviese sido liberado por la simple mención de su nombre.

—¡Arturia!— Exclamó en una necesidad mas fuerte que la de sostenerse de aquel árbol. Y lo hizo, se soltó, cuando automáticamente el viento comenzó a menguar, cuando al instante su visión permitió ver aquel lazo, que se iba deshaciendo poco a poco.

Correr antes de aquello no era nada, pues la velocidad que alcanzó en aquel momento era incluso mas rapida que un clase Rider. Vió la espalda, el perfil delicado de su cara sacudiéndose de un lado al otro en su búsqueda, los pequeños pies descalzos sobre la fría hierba, la pequeña espalda de alas invisibles tan fragil y cargando el peso del lamento de mil dioses. La mano derecha tomando débilmente el mango de la espalda mientras un vestido celeste pastel se agitaba fuertemente como sus cabellos. El lazo voló, en el camino de cuenta regresiva lo atrapó. La necesidad desgarradora que hacía doler todas sus venas rugió con intensidad, no necesitaba el olfato, una mirada, lo que sin duda primó en ese momento fue el abrazo, un abrazo destructor, un abrazo asfixiante, desesperante, doloroso, un oasis siendo abrazo. Se aferró como si su vida pendiese de eso, e incluso ni a su vida se había aferrado tanto. No la vió, ni le brindó tiempo a voltearse, tan pequeña como la imaginó, tan delicada como una pluma. La calidez no estaba, todo era desesperante, ella parecía desesperada, temblando. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, si esa sensación de desasosiego, de vida en la muerte era un sueño, no quería despertar, no lo haría. Hundió el rostro en aquel cuello desprovisto de tela, allí era una suavidad digna del terciopelo, hasta él envidiaria tal sensación. Sus cabellos le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, y el estupor junto con el dolor soportado durante tanto tiempo, se convirtió en una sonrisa.

—Dime que no eres una mentira, dime que aún si es así te quedaras engañándome por siempre. Oh, dime por favor que esto que siento es real, o al menos solo graba a la fuerza tu voz en mi memoria. No quiero olvidarte, quiero quedarme así aunque el frío nos congele para siempre. Necesito retenerte, necesito que te quedes o moriré en verdad, moriré hasta nunca.

Sintió fuerza, eran los pequeños brazos pidiendo por salir. Pero la felicidad y el dolor que contradictoriamente se presentaban en el mismo momento no le dieron la chance para permitirse ser respetuoso y soltarla como la conciencia y la vergüenza hubiesen dictado. Al final, solo comprendió que ese pequeño cuerpo, quería girarse frente a el. A su pesar, aún a costa de romper el contacto soñado por lo que parecía una eternidad, le permitió tal cosa. La avaricia que provocaba su presencia no le iba a negar un contacto visual con la poseedora de dos joyas que alumbraron su camino por tanto tiempo. Su cara, sus lágrimas, eran un sello que nunca se borraría de su retina, ni aún cerrando los ojos. El rostro delicado, de facciones tan divinas, era sin duda ella, una auténtica Arturia, una que parecía indefensa. Vió sus labios temblar, el miedo recorrerle la piel en un escalofrío que no se debía a la temperatura helada que había tomado el jardín. Tomó su pequeña cintura y la acercó, sus narices se rozaron. No necesitaba una confirmación, una declaración, porque aun si ese mundo se acabara mañana, el tendría ese grato recuerdo en la mente.

—Toma— Dijo entregándome con otra mano el lazo. —Nunca lo pierdas, pero úsalo muy poco, por favor...

Un estremecimiento fue arrancado a la fuerza por la tersura de una mano tomando la suya, luego la sonrisa blanquecina y radiante de la rubia le arrebató el corazón. Ya era suyo, ya se lo estaba entregando formalmente para hacer lo que quisiera. Suspiró, el alivio era inconmensurable y el sol comenzaba a iluminar aquel lugar. Correspondió, con una curvatura de labios tan grande como nunca había hecho. Siguieron tomados de la mano, ahora uno al lado del otro. Al final, el lazo había quedado en su poder, Arturia parecía cederlo mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la espada, medio arrastrada, medio desprovista de atención. Y se sintió capaz de tirarlo, de echar a la guerrera. Pero así la conoció, y usaría ese lazo para nuevas y felices historias, donde planeaba juguetear con él, tal vez atarselo a ella un dia, a él otro...o a algún hijo. Eso le gustaría, atar el lazo a un "felices por siempre". La calidez de un día soleado parecía resolver la cosas, y el se juro proteger con uñas y dientes aquella calidez que sentía en su extremidad, aquella pieza que encajaba con el a la perfeccion. No quería tomar nuevamente una lanza, ni que ella siguiera sosteniendo esa espada, pero si para protegerla debía hacerlo, no dudaría siquiera un instante. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, que para su buena suerte correspondieron. Y no pudo sentirse mas feliz, mas puro y en el estado mas primitivo de la euforia. La acercó, tirando mas hacia su costado, plantando un beso inocente y lleno de amor en su mejilla. Mientras a lo lejos brillaba una funda, de los nobles colores azul y sol.

—Diarmuid, te encantará Avalon.— Dijo mirando el lazo y sintiendo que no podría encomendarle su cuidado a nadie mas que su lancero, al que tanto había buscado con desesperación hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

 **Autora:** _MigLi-Chan_

¡Ay!, ¡Se me cayó la miel sobre el fanfic!

En fin, no puedo imaginar de otra forma algo con Diarmuid, el me inspira puro romanticismo melodramático.

¿Reviews?

¡Saludos!


End file.
